My Code Lyoko
by X.A.N.A 5607
Summary: AU past episode 18, my version of how I think CL should have gone, will be OxA


**A/N: Hi all, this is my first fanfic, be kind please, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, moonscoops.**

Because Jeremie has been spending lots of time on materialising Aelita his grades have dropped horribly, he's, not tired (yet) but really stressed.

--CL--CL--

*beep,beep, beep* went Jeremie's computer as a red exclaimation mark pops up on the screen, "What, no!! Aelita, did you turn off the transmitter?" he asks the pink haired girl in a window on his desktop.

"Yes Jeremie I even de-fragmented the transfer protocol and program."

"No, I did that, you wrecked the program." and then mutters, forgetting that he has the earpiece on so Aelita can hear everything, "Wish I never found the super computer, my life would have been so much easier."

"What!?" Aelita gasped, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, "That's what you think?" as she turned away and the window closed.

"Ahh, who needs her? Without me she'll never get materialised so she'd better apologise if she wants to become real."

--CL--CL--

Later Odd was bored so decided to go talk to Aelita, as Jeremie was now studying and sleeping?? What was wrong with him lately any way? As Jeremie was in his room Odd was walking through the sewers to the factory, as he swung down on the rope he thought: _what's got into Einstein lately, oh well not as if he did anything wrong, probably just to get the stress off somehow._

"Aelita?" he said as he sat down.

"What, come to insult me more Jeremie?" sniffed a tearful Aelita.

"What's Jeremie done, princess?"

"Oh, its you Odd, He basically said he wished I don't exist, he said.., see for yourself." and Aelita showed Odd the 'conversation' between her and Jeremie.

"Hmm, so that's what's wrong with him. Hey Aelita, how do you virtualise yourself from the super computer?"

"Oh, you set the co-ordinates, like mine are um, 45.6 78.9 in the desert sector, then you set the countdown, press enter and run for the scanner, why?"

"M'kay." said Odd as he did what Aelita said. "See ya in a minute princess!"

"What?"

Odd dropped down into the desert sector next to Aelita who was sitting behind a rock crying.

"What did you come for, I-I thought you hated me, like Je-Jeremie and only wanted to know so you didn't need me."

"Aww princess I could never hate you."

"But-So you um, don't wish I didn't exist?"

"No, Never."

He sat down next to her and put an arm 'round her shoulder as she buried her tear-stained face into his chest. "Hush princess I'm here, you'll be fine... Crap, Crabs, run Aelita, get in the tower, they can't get you there." as she was about to run, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "For luck."

Odd started to push Aelita into the tower, as he did he got hit three times from the crab and de-virtualised but had caught hold of some of her hair. "Oof!" and as the scanner opens he realised he had, pink hair? In his hand. "I've gotta go tell the others about this."

--CL--CL--

*Dring, Dring, Dring, Dri-*

"Uh, yeah Odd, what's up?... What? You went to Lyoko and when you came back you had some of Aelita's hair in your hand?"

Odd meanwhile was putting some in two bags and put one in his pocket and was taking one to Jeremie.

"Hey, Einstein, got something for ya!" and handed over one of the bags of hair.

"Wha- oh I don't care least not 'till _she_ apologises."

"But Aelita hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, no? Well she wrecked her transfer program, I'm starting to think that she doesn't want to become real."

"Have you ever talked to her at night? She cries that she's trapped, can't feel almost anything and is defenceless so don't you dare say that the princess doesn't want to be real.! And you told her you wished she doesn't exist and thinks everyone hates her!"

"Well, she always gets in the way of your fights stops me from sleeping. So I may not hate her but I don't like her."

Yumi and Ulrich both said things along the lines of "Staying out of this."

"You forget that she de-activates towers for us and if she didn't we'd be royally screwed and XANA would kill us all."

"And you forget that if the supercomputer wasn't on then her and XANA would still be trapped."

"She's human for gods sake Einstein! The princess has feelings, and if you were trapped in a tower on Lyoko for years and years how would you feel, you bloody idiot!!!" and with that Odd stormed away to the one place he now knew Jeremie and the others wouldn't go, Lyoko.

"Hey princess." he called as he landed, purple tail swishing, "There's the tower." and heads north toward it. "Heh like star-trek."he said as he entered, "Now, how do I get u-" and was cut off as he started to rise to the second platform "whoa, hi princess, now uh, how do I stop going up?"

Aelita starts to laugh as she sees Odd going up and up, "you back-flip Odd."

"Seriously?"

"yes."

When Odd back-flipped he said "The Matri- oww!" as he fell flat on his face.

"Your not supposed to throw yourself over Odd." she admonished smiling but hen the smile dropped from her face .

"What's up?"

"Well, um you know I carry the keys to Lyoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, so do you now. My father was a hopeless romantic and programmed Lyoko so that if anyone," here her cheeks flushed, "uh, kissed me _Without _knowing that they'd get shared ownership of the keys they, well, get shared ownership."

"Okaay so what do the keys do?"

"So your not mad?"

"Nah, s'not your fault."

"OK they let you _read only read_ programming like english, no secret codes will work and greater memory, and full access to the supercomputer."

"Awesome."

**A/N2 hoped you liked it, review please.**


End file.
